project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Delaney Lyons
A freak and his lizard... Appearance Delaney is tall and slender with ghostly pale skin and watery pink eyes. He's obviously albino if anyone takes a good look at him and his white hair helps to show that. He has fairly good muscle tone despite being in the middle of an apocalypse where food and water are in short supply. Obviously, he doesn't need a lot of food to really keep himself going as he does quite alright on his own. As for clothing, Delaney prefers anything that is comfortable and casual. He hates anything that's formal or semi-formal and it is incredibly difficult to get him in anything that even resembles a suit or khakis. T-shirts, hoodies, shorts, jeans and other things similar to that along with nice sneakers or chuck taylors. Nothing is really off limits for him, if it's comfortable, he'll wear it. In order to protect his obviously sensitive and easy to mark skin, he can be seen wearing a long sleeved hoodie or t-shirt with a scarf and usually a pair of sunglasses, his favorite being Ray Bans; though he does have a blush that is pretty consistent and makes him look like he's in a constant state of arousal. His eyes are just as sensitive as the rest of him and he can sometimes see better in the dark than most. Inventory *1 sleeping bag *2 water bottles for him and one for Sheldon *2 bags of dried food and iguana snacks *1 crowbar *1 bottle of oxycontin *1 bottle of sunscreen *Hygeine products *1 lighter Personality This tiny little albino boy can be a bit of an asshole at times, others he can be seen as a little bit of a sweetheart. Either way, he's a normal kid and usually has a normal view of things. The only thing that's really different about him other than his appearance is his abilities to see and hear the recently deceased. If he hears the recently deceased around him in any way, he will often go up to the person that is being indicated and start a conversation with them. He makes many people very uncomfortable unless they have actively sought him out for his services. Other than that, Delaney is very willing to be around people in the ways of company and finds that their presence is very comforting. He doesn't like being alone and absolutely hates when people are fighting. Like other people, he doesn't really like being used for any purposes and if he finds out that it happened, it's very difficult for anyone to regain his trust. He hates the walkers and ever since then, has had a difficult time of dealing with his ability to see spirits; they aggravate him nonstop and have lead him to Woodbury in this regard. Because of this, Delaney can, at times, be very short tempered. It's not very unusual for him to think that he's having a conversation with someone that actually alive until someone points it out. Skills *'Clairvoyance:' Delaney can see and hear spirits of the recently dead around him. He uses this skill in a peculiar way. When he meets up with someone that he doesn't know but finds that there's a strong spirit, he'll use their information to try to get into the person's head so that he can at least get them to trust that he's not making it up. At times, the spirits are too loud for him to ignore and he ends up telling the person either way. *'Running & Jumping:' Even if he was never fully able to deal with being out and around large amounts of people, Delaney still was very athletic since his parents made sure to take him to an indoor gym that was nearby. He can't run as fast as Marcella had when she wasn't pregnant but he can run for longer time and distance than she was able to. He can jump and do minimal parkour, but he's far better at doing hand holds and flips. *'Lockpicking:' When he was younger, around thirteen, Delaney had a large time where he was a bit of a thief. He found that, after the death of his twin, he was very good at getting in and out of a place without being caught. Because of this, he taught himself how to pick locks with a set. He can also do it with a paper clip and a bobby pin if he's desperate enough. Otherwise, he can manage with a credit card. *'Morse Code:' He and his twin used to use morse code to communicate when they were younger, especially when they were in trouble and had to talk to each other without getting into more trouble. Eventually their parents caught on and they were put in different rooms so that they wouldn't continue the behavior. *'Sneaking:' With Sheldon on his shoulder, Delaney can pretty much sneak around anywhere he wants. He's quiet and can manage in even the most walker infested areas as if he were were never there. His Clairvoyance helps and hinders this. Sometimes he can't tell if he's seeing a walker or a spirit until he sees it turn around. Either way, he hasn't been caught in a mob of walkers just yet. History Delaney's parents are full Irish and hail from Dublin, Ireland and are part of the Catholic religion. The immigrated from Ireland to the United States after having their twins, Delaney and Christopher. Delaney and his ginger twin were around each other all the time. One was never without the other and if they were, then it was an extremely rare occasion or one went to the bathroom. It wasn't until Christopher was killed by oncoming traffic when they were around thirteen that Delaney's clairvoyance really started being seen more often. The two showed signs of it when they were younger but never really let their parents know that they did it at all. Upon Christopher's death, Delaney was heartbroken and lost. Even then, he did not turn to religion but rather went to his brother's grave several times before his parents confronted him. There was a small time when he found much more joy in stealing and breaking into houses in his home town of Asheville before his parents had to leave with him to Edenton, North Carolina so that he would be able to keep from being seen as a suspect in the break ins. They had found several of the stolen items in his room and hidden around the house. There were rumors going around about his abilities and school officials finally called his parents to ask who Christopher was, since he had been put in public school after having been home schooled by his mother after Christopher's death. His mother and father were very strict over his school work, expecting him to get impressive grades and, after hearing about his abilities, made him suppress them because they did not wish to be embarrassed at church on Sunday by either his stealing or his abilities. In return, the allowed him to pick an animal as a companion and he picked an albino iquana, stating that he wanted the creature because it was 'similar to him'. It is speculated that he and the iguana share a mental bond, but not completely certain. There have been people who also think that the iguana is simply the reincarnation of his twin brother. Either way, he's never too far from his iguana. Gallery _zel__saving_water_by_shadowkatz-d37dnui.png 443_hichigo_style_by_rinasuzume-d46hjya.png Albino_Girly_Boy_by_appleghost.jpg Albino_Vampire_by_The_Foolish.jpg bleach__hichigo_by_sylwiaiiwo-d68higb.png bleach__hichigo_x_ichigo_by_shailo-d38k88m.jpg|Delaney and Christopher bleach_dark_angel____by_sylwiaiiwo-d5cmmw6.png bleach_hichigo_30012013_by_sylwiaiiwo-d5t9vlc.png commission__gale_by_blaise_aetherius-d4c8yqb.jpg gansta_hichi_by_corrico-d4wc7l9.jpg hichigo__by_matthew43-d4dgzc0.jpg hichigo_by_child_of_the_ashes-d5qel2n.png hichigo_by_souleevee99-d4e53ko.png hollow_ichigo_for_the_fangirls_p_2_by_darkness1999th-d4omtgc.jpg know_your_king_by_tiapolonia-d3nv9bs.png ogihci_shirosaki__there__s_no_sun_for_me__by_megami_tama-d5egwlr.jpg 1-front-cover 2.jpg|Delaney and Christopher 1-front-cover.jpg|Christopher 2-back-cover.jpg|Delaney 9bb9c8f6c9d7e77dd533eb35f5ccd275.png 1160480705_Cool Hichi.jpg 3069621203_1_3_zb3KKxPl.jpg|Delaney, Christopher and a friend. 3081493535_1_3_GN4HFy7X.jpg|Christopher and Delaney 3086769741_1_39_tJFiBMPg.jpg|Post-apocalypse Delaney bleach___kurosaki_ichigo_by_darkness1999th-d5rjb9e.jpg m4Qs1xMfOBk.jpg Shirosaki-x-Ichigo-2-70262859682.jpeg tumblr_lxj0smP6xZ1r9nxtoo1_500.jpg|Older Delaney tumblr_m9uhhijUnx1qiiuazo1_500.png tumblr_mab1x9WYqX1rz6urvo1_500.jpg tumblr_maj3xbYpmu1rq9mr8o2_1280.png|Christopher Udarsha45_;_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Current Delaney tumblr_mi4b66Actm1rubqrbo1_500.png Trivia *Delaney, later on in the RP, will have a contract with Kokoro. The Contract Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male